George a Greene
Origin When the pinder of Wakefield first encountered Robin Hood in the ballad The Jolly Pinder of Wakefield he had no name outside his of title. The later play George a Greene the Pinner of Wakefield which provides George with his name was being performed in 1593 and was written by an unknown playwright. William Shakespeare told Sir George Buc it had been written by a playwright who was also a minister and who had acted the pinders part in the play and Edward Juby thought it was written by Robert Green who had died in 1592. Scholars today do not believe Green was the author and, as no playwrights who were also ministers at the time are known, Shakespeare's recollection does not help pin down the playwright either. Meeting Robin Hood The original tale presents the "jolly pinder" as doing his job of impounding stray animals and acting as a watchman of Wakefield boasting that none shall dare trespass there while he is keeping watch. When Robin and his men hear this they naturally feel the need to challenge this boast and when they approach him they are asked to leave. They refuse and a scuffle ensues in which Robin is impressed with the pinder's fighting abilities and invites him to join the Merry Men. The pinder agrees saying he will join the day after Michaelmas when his current contract runs out. In the version presented in the 16th century play Maid Marian convinces Robin, Will Scarlet and Much the Miller's Son to go to Wakefield for Robin to defeat George in a duel because she keeps hearing about Bettris' George. George fights and defeats Will and Much but his fight with Robin is cut short when he learns his opponent's identity as he has no desire to fight Robin Hood. Robin invites George to join the Merry Men and George says he will do so after his contract with his current employer runs out. Shortly thereafter King Edward offers George knighthood for his loyalty and deeds but George turns him down saying that as his father was a yeoman so too shall he be. When asked what he does want he asks to marry his sweetheart Bettris. Her father Grime says George may do so as long as Grime gets to marry the new servant who has been accompanying Bettris who is then revealed to have been George's servant Willy in drag. Grime acquiesces to the marriage of Bettris and George anyway and the two are quickly wed. Appearances in Media 'Ballads:' *The Jolly Pinder of Wakefield *of Wakefield and a Greene (lost) 'Plays:' *1593 George a Greene the Pinner of Wakefield by Anonymous 'Literature:' *1632 The Famous History of George a Greene, Pinder of Wakefield (chapbook) *1632 Pinder of Wakefield, being the History of George a Greene, the lusty Pinder of the north, briefly shewing his manhood, and his brave merriment amongst his boon companions : full of pretty histories, songs, catches, jests and riddles (chapbook) *1827 The history of George a Green; pindar of the town of Wakefield published by William Pickering *1883 The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle *1912 Robin Hood (as Sim of Wakefield) by Henry Gilbert *1914 Robin Hood and His Merry Men by Maude Radford Warren 'Comics:' * Character Filmography Film: * Television: * Gallery File:Wakefield Bridge and Chantry Chapel by Philip Reinagle 1793.jpeg|View of the Chantry Bridge and chapel over the River Calder at Wakefield which was built between 1342 and 1356 replacing an older wooden structure, Painting by Philip Reinagle (1793). External links *Wikipedia *George a Greene the Pinner of Wakefield on the Internet Archive Category:Merry Men Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Medieval Characters Category:Characters from the Ballads Category:Characters in the Public Domain Category:Characters from at least the 16th century Category:Married Characters